Visual and/or tangible representations are a particularly efficient means of conveying knowledge. However, conventional visualizations can only cover a limited complexity. Consequently, complex content must be split up into multiple visual representations representing different topics or different views on one topic. The most common way to present such visualizations is a slideshow, which contains the different views in a sequential form. A drawback of such slideshow sequences is that they can't properly convey the network structure inherent to all complex knowledge domains. Additionally, it is difficult to build a comprehensive mental picture from sequences of many limited and rather disconnected representations. Several other interactive visualization/navigation techniques (including hyperlinks, navigation graphs, trees, zoomable, and/or distorted representations) have been developed in the art. However, due to geometrical constraints—none of these techniques provides a seamless integration of a comprehensive overview with detailed focused views that express the relatedness of topics by geometric proximity.